-De Facie-
by Miray Tairo
Summary: Cristian Black,hijo de Sirius Black por culpa de Ginny Weasly acaba viajando en el tiempo,especificamente a la época de su padre y un tiempo después tambien va otra persona. Sirius/Remus/Cristian James/¿?/Cristian
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Aquí yo con mi primer Slash de Harry Potter.

Disclimaner: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus lugares pertenecen a J.K.R. Excepto Cristian Black, Daniela Malfoy y Cristina Potter que pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Advertencia: es slash. Los que sean homofóbicos no tienen porque leer.

Capitulo 1: ¡Maldita Weasly!

Cristian Sirius Black, hijo de Sirius Black, andaba paseando por los pasillos de Howgarts. A sus dieciséis años ya le habían pasado tantas cosas que, estaba seguro, que si se las contará a alguien como un muggle se reirían del en su cara diciéndole loco.

Pero eran todas verdad.

Se paró delante de la ventana de la torre de Astronomía y suspiro.

El viento que entró en ese momento movió su sedoso y largo, hasta la cintura, cabello negro y sus ojos negros que te llevaban a las más negra oscuridad, si los mirabas podías darte cuenta que hacía tres años que habían perdido su brillo más no su piel morena la cual si resplandecía a la luz de la luna.

Se dio la vuelta y procurando que Flich no le pillará volvió a la sala común de Gryfflindor.

Al llegar se fue directo a su habitación.

(...)

Se dirigía a la clase de pociones sin ánimo, otra vez había vuelto a soñar lo mismo.

Su muerte.

La muerte de esa mujer que le había cuidado, protegido y querido durante todo su vida.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Su tía Bella.

La mujer que todos creían fría, malvada y medio loca que solo le había dedicado amor a una persona en su vida.

A él.

La mujer que había estado a su lado cuando Harry le había dicho las peores palabras que jamás ni quiso ni pensó oír del….."Te odio".

La persona que le calmó y le ayudó durante los momentos malos de su vida.

Pero había muerto.

Y le había dejado solo.

Por siempre.

Suspirando entró a su clase de pociones viendo como Harry y Hermione ya estaban allí.

Se puso en un lugar alejado de los demás y espero la llegada del profesor.

(...)

Ahora estaba sentado delante del lago junto con su mejor amiga, Daniela Malfoy.

La miró.

Daniela ya no era esa vampira que con solo verla te enamoraba.

Su piel era más pálida que antes, sus ojos casi siempre lucían sin color, sin vida como los pelo ya no tenía ese brillo y ya no hablaba a nadie ni siquiera a Draco o a él, a nadie.

Y él sabía una de las razones de porque estaba así.

Cristina Potter.

La chica de pelo negro, largo, alborotado y ojos verde esmeralda que a pesar de ser Slythering y haber sido mortifaga, había dado su vida por la de su hermano Harry.

La tercera parte del trió.

Desde siempre había sido: Daniela Malfoy, Cristina Potter y Cristian Black. Ahora era simplemente….nada.

Se movió inquieto en su sitio y la mirada de Daniela se poso en él, sin brillo, sin calor, oscura y apagada.

Pero antes de que él pudiera hablar oyeron un ruido atrás suya y ambos se giraron viendo a Ginebra Weasly que les mataba con su mirada.

Se volvieron a girar y ninguno le hizo caso solo miraron al cielo como si Cristina les estuviera viendo desde allí.

De repente la Weasly le lanzó un hechizo y el con cuidado lo esquivo más cuando está, enfada, le lanzó una poción que tenía en el bolsillo no logró esquivarla y cayó desmayado.

Lo último que vio fue a Ginebra sonreír malvadamente y orgullosamente y a Daniela intentando llegar hasta él, antes de cerrar los ojos.

"¡Maldita Weasly!"

Fue el último pensamiento que paso por su cabeza.

(...)

(Pasado)

El cabello negro,agitado del chico se movió suavemente con el aire que se colaba por la rejilla. Tenía las gafas mal colocadas y la túnica igual. Miró hacia todas partes, como si esperara que en cualquier momento alguien saltase frente a él para impedirle el paso y después de unos segundos sonrió.

-Pasar chicos.-gritó.

Otros tres chicos saltaron hacía abajo con las varitas en alto ya que estaban haciendo, cada uno, un Lumus.

-Seguidme.-mandó el pelinegro.

Los otros asintieron y uno a uno fueron caminando al largo del túnel.

-Este será un lugar perfecto para añadir a nuestro tesoro, no creéis?-dijo uno de ellos de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos sus ojos azules y piel morena.

Remus asintió, al final de la comitiva, y Peter soltó una risita que más parecía un chillido.

-A todo esto, todavía no hemos decidido cómo vamos a llamarle…-dijo James andando delante de la varita en alto igual que los demás y su capa de invisibilidad enroscada en su cuello como si fuera una bufanda.- -De hecho, ni siquiera hemos estado trabajando en él últimamente..

-Es normal, ustedes dos han tomado demasiadas materias.-le interrumpió Remus ceñudo sin dejar de andar.

-No podemos quedar mal con nuestras admiradoras, Monny….-dijeron a la vez James y Sirius haciendo girar los ojos a Lupin.

Remus iba a volver a protestar cuando Colagsanu gritó como una chica asustando a los chicos quien se pusieron en posición de guardia.

-¡No nos des esos sustos, Peter!-gritó James.

Pero el chico regordete no le hizo caso y señaló con cara de terror hacía delante.

-¿Qué pasa….-intentó decir Remus más se quedo cayado.

Allí delante suya tirado y desmayado en el suelo se encontraba la copia exacta de Sirius Black.

(...)

Quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga y consejera, Alba, con quien estoy haciendo este fic.

Espero les guste.

Pd: Esto pasa después de la guerra en el año en el cual Harry y el resto cursan su séptimo curso excepto Cristian quien está en sexto curso, como se puede ver en esta historia Harry mató a Voldemort en su sexto año, claro de la misma manera que en la peli. Los que tengáis dudas sobre esto veréis viendo las respuesta según pase el fic.

Pd 2: Y la época de los merodeadores es cuando se encuentran en su sexto año y de lo que hablaban era del mapa merodeador.

Pd 3.Sé que parece al principio parecido a una película pero en realidad solo es en este capítulo y puede que en el segundo, pero en ninguno más.

¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Tú sientes, yo siento.

(…..)

Sirius se acercó al cuerpo del joven y gritó-¡James no tenias porque hacer una copia mía!

A Prongs le bajo una gota por la cabeza y vio como Remus le pegaba un zape a Sirius.

-Yo no he hecho nada.-dijo sin quitar su mirada del desmayado.

Sirius le quitó el pelo de la cara al joven y le levantó.-Lo mejor será que nos lo llevemos.-dijo empezando a darse la vuelta.

James y Remus asintieron y lo siguieron junto con Peter quien temblando iba detrás de ellos.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el joven empezó a despertar emitiendo leves gemidos de dolor. Este se reincorporo lentamente y sintió un gran dolor de cabeza.

Volteo hacia sus lados, todo estaba oscuro. Había lodo y se oían pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo en los charcos que había allí, los cuales parecían que él podía oírlas 50 veces más fuerte de lo normal.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos marrones claros que reflejaban el miedo de su receptor.

-Ho… la – dijo la persona que era un gordito, hablando lentamente como para que pudiera entenderle. – Soy… un…ser hu-ma-no.

El de ojos negros solo lo miro sin entenderlo, casi nada.

- Soy… Peter… Pettigrew.-dijo como pudo el gordito.

Ahí fue cuando el chico reacciono e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Traidor!-gritó levantándose y lo que hizo fue…. estrangularle.

(….)

- ¡Si lo llevamos a la enfermería nos preguntaran donde lo encontramos y eso nos delatara! – dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero si habla Remus nadie sospechará!-respondió James.

Lupin les miro alarmado y después entró en esa tonta discusión que había empezado hace dos minutos-¡¿y por qué tengo ser yo el que os salve el pellejo?!-gritó.

Los tres dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon un chillido seguido por un golpe seco…

(….)

Los chicos se acercaron al oír un…

-¡Ayuda!-gritó Peter.

James se acercó y sostuvo al chico(el antes desamyado), abrazándolo por detrás de la espalda.. – Tranquilo, tranquilo! Sé que la primera cosa que viste fue a Colagsanu y te dio mucho miedo, pero tampoco no es para tratarlo así!

- ¡Aquí nadie se pelea sin un bate!-gritó Sirius al lado de Remus unos centímetros más lejos.

-Canuto…-dijo James.

-Si?

-Calla.-dijeron Remus y Cornamenta al mismo tiempo.

Sirius hizo un mohín y giro a ver al chico que tanto se parecía a él.-¿Está bien?

-No se.-dijo James y después también se giro a ver al chico que aun estaba en sus brazos-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó.

El chico volteo a ver a todos. Se detuvo al ver a un pálido chico, con ojos color miel, quien al principio lo vio dudoso, pero que después le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Se giro a ver al que casi "mataba".

Peter…

Ahora lo que quería saber es si seguía teniendo bien el oído.

Sirius…

James….

Remus…

Fijo su mirada de nuevo hacia el frente, y al parecer Sirius Black y James Potter se encontraban enfrente de él junto con Remus Lupin.

No sabía si reír o maldecir o incluso…llorar.

-Oye Monny, creo que tú sonrisa no ayuda mucho…-dijo Sirius.

Sus opciones no iban a servir para nada.

Se oyó un golpe seo….el chico se había vuelto a desmayar.

(….)

-¿Viene alguien?

- No, no… bien, ahora… corran, corran, corran! –gritó James.

Los cuatro empezaron a subir rápidamente hacia la habitación de los chicos de sexto en la torre de Gryffindor, cargando un bulto entre Sirius y James. Remus iba detrás de ellos cargando las varitas de los cuatro y Peter a su lado sobándose el cuello.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y ambos jóvenes entraron como podían, acercándose a la primera cama que vieron ya que el bulto se les estaba resbalando. Lo colocaron cuidadosamente en la cama, la cual era de Sirius.

James se acomodó la túnica y se sentó en la antes, dicha, cama.

-¡Ahora sí que la hemos hecho buena! ¡Ni siquiera lo conocemos! ¿Qué tal si es malo?-gritó/preguntó Sirius.

Lunático entro y esperó a que Peter pasara para cerrar la puerta. – Tiene la túnica de Hogwarts… así que… supongo…. que es…. un alumno de aquí.-dijo.

- ¡Pero el uniforme es diferente! Es más …en..…¿raro? – Opinó Sirius, haciendo una mueca y alejándose de la cama.

(Nt:el uniforme es distinto, por los años cambia.)

-Eh, bueno… tal vez el pobre no tenía para comprar uno igual. – dijo James, acercándose más a la cama, sin darse cuenta sobre las cosas que rodeaban el lugar, tropezó con una de ellas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en la cama sobre el chico desconocido.

Un pequeño color carmín apareció en sus mejillas al ver donde había caído.

-Cuidado Prongs o él pobre chico va a pensar que lo querías violar si se despierta aunque a lo mejor piensa que le usaste de sustituto al no poder hacérmelo a mí.- rió Sirius, sin darse cuenta que ahora su amigo se había sonrojado mas al momento de levantarse.

Remus rió entre dientes y Peter soltó una risita-chirrido.

-Ahg, hueles como la basura, pulgoso, toma un baño-bufo James tirándole una toalla.

- Vienes Moony? – pregunto el de pelo alborotado, abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

-Si, pero….¿no debería quedarse alguien por si despierta?-preguntó siguiendo a Sirius.

-Deja, me quedaré yo.-dijo James sentándose en la cama.

-Está bien pero no lo violes James.-dijo Sirius divertido ya saliendo esquivando a tiempo el almohadazo de Potter.

Remus y Peter le siguieron despidiéndose de su amigo.

(Nt: Pongámoslo así, las regaderas son compartidas. Ya saben, si han visto el vestidor de hombres en tele lo comprenderán)

(…)

(En las regaderas)

De un momento a otro sintió placer e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, para sentir los roces de unos labios en su cuello. Cerró los ojos mientras que sentía que lo presionaban contra el cuerpo de otro. De repente abrió bruscamente sus ojos al escuchar un ruido del otro lado, en los vestidores.

Peter se había caído.

Remus frunció el ceño. – Estorbas, Black.

- Uumm… - Canuto apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. – ¿Qué? ¿Te cohíbo?

- No estamos solos… -murmuró Lunático intentando separarlo del mas no pudo.

- Peter seguro está pensando que estoy contando un chiste.-dijo Sirius.

Remus suspiro-Esta bien.-dijo.

Sirius sonrió y lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos, para que lentamente se acercara a los labios del otro. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando…

- ¡Oigan!

Colagsanu trato de ver de entre el vapor.

Al ver con claridad, vio a Canuto y Remus demasiado separados. El primero estaba quitándose el jabón de la cara, y el segundo se empezaba a lavarse el cabello, con la cara sonrojada y su mirada cubierta por los mechones de cabello.

- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Sirius.

-Eh… ya me voy – respondió Peter

Remus asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

Al irse, Monny habló – Que rápido se baño Peter. – murmuró, volteando hacia la regadera de al lado, donde se encontraba su otro amigo quien ni se volteó a verle.

- Jum, bueno, así es él.-respondió girando a verlo por fin.

- No debimos de haber dejado solo a James con él y si…-intentó decir Lunático.

Sirius abrió ambos ojos y dijo-Cornamenta siempre ha sabido cómo manejar todo, Lunático.

Remus asintió y empezó a quitarse el jabón del pelo.

- Aunque… ese chico. –Lunático frunció el ceño, y el agua empezaba a quitarle el jabón. – Se parece demasiado a ti.

– Puedes ir caminando por la calle y al igual te encuentras con una persona parecida a ti. Seguro ni siquiera tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre.-respondió Sirius.

Remus sonrió, no muy convencido. – Si, tienes razón, puede ser una coincidencia. Por ahora, solo hay que preocuparnos para que nuestro plan esté listo.-respondió.

- Hay tantas cosas que ver… - Sirius bajo la mirada. – Aun así….-coge aire-… me pregunto por qué reacciono así al ver a Peter…

- James ya lo dijo… 'La primera cosa que vio fue a Peter y le dio miedo'. –Respondió Remus-Ya sabes que Colagsanu siempre quiere ser el primero en probar las cosas, y digamos que no lo hace muy bien.

Después de unos momentos Remus salió de la regadera y empezó a secarse.

-Aun así… era en serio cuando dije que se parecía mucho a ti.-dijo de la nada.

-Ya.-respondió bufando Sirius.

-Pero hay dos cosas que los diferencia.-dijo Lunático.

Canuto lo miro interrogante mientras también salía y se empezaba a secar.

-Él es un poco más bajo que tú y tiene los ojos negros no grises.-aclaró empezando a vestirse.

-Ah…-soltó Sirius sin parar de secarse.

(…..)

James estaba jugando con su snich mirándola volar mientras su mente estaba en otra cosa.

Suspiro.

Esos tres ya se habían tardado demasiado.

Siguió con su entretenimiento hasta que escucho un quejido. Levanto bruscamente la mirada para notar que el chico que estaba dormido en la cama de su "hermano" empezaba a moverse. Decidió levantarse y ponerse delante del, de pié.

(…)

Se reincorporo, frotándose los ojos, pensando si lo que había pasado había sido un sueño.

-¿Estas bien?-escuchó una voz.

Se giro y su vista se clavó en los ojos marrones del contrario.

Asintió.

- Bien… ahora, ¿cómo te llamas?-le volvió a preguntar.

No hubo respuesta.

- No tengas miedo, no muerdo.-dijo James con una sonrisa divertida sentándose en la cama.

-Cristian.-respondió apartando la vista de sus ojos marones.

-Cristian, ya veo…-coge aire-…Cristian ,¿qué?

Silencio.

- ¿No me quieres decir?

- Bl…

- Aja?

Silencio.

- Mira, yo te diré el mío, y después tú me dices tu nombre para agarrar más confianza, de acuerdo?

Asintió.

-James, James Potter.-dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

Su sueño no había sido un sueño.

- Bien, ahora, cuál es el tuyo?

Cristian pensó un segundo y decidió decir el apellido de la gente con la que su amiga Cristina había vivido los ocho primeros años de su vida antes de conocer a los Malfoy.

-Torrón.

James se quedo callado pensando. Sonrió y después hablo. – Ya veo…¿Cristian Torrón? Nunca lo he escuchado… supongo que eres de familia muggle?-preguntó.

Este asintió rápidamente.

Cristian se puso a pensar.

Primero descubrió que, estaba en un dormitorio… bien, gran paso. Fue el paso más tonto que pudo haber hecho. Un James Potter estaba frente a él pero….vivo y mucho más joven.

Solo recordaba a la Weasly y una poción y el resto estaba borroso.

Prongs lo regreso a la realidad. – ¿De dónde vienes?

Cristian se quedo en un trance, su piel se volvía cada vez mas pálida.

- Vaya, no te ves bien… - murmuro Potter, frunciendo el ceño. – Ya sé que te hará bien… ¿te gusta el chocolate?

El otro asintió.

- Bien. – el de anteojos se levantó y se acercó al a baúl que estaba delante de la cama de Lupin y lo abrió empezando a rebuscar hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Apenas se iba a levantar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Sirius! – grito alguien, entrando y dirigiéndose a Cristian. – ¡Te dije que yo tenía razón! – una chica pelirroja se tiro encima del chico para tomarlo de los hombros y empezar a sacudirlo, él tan solo se veía horrorizado.

James volteo bruscamente para ver a la joven. –¡NO! ¡DETENTE!– se levantó y se dirigió a la cama para tratar de detenerla.

Cristian veía a ambos ya no horrorizado si no con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¡Déjame!-gritaba la pelirroja.

-¡Quieta mujer!-respondía James.

La puerta se estaba volviendo a abrir.

(…)

Continuara…

¡Espero os gustará!

¡Besos!


End file.
